Nagakura Shinpachi/Route
In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi This walkthrough follows Nagakura's extra content. His "In Days Past" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata * Catch the cat * Help with lunch ** Go with Inoue ** Continue making lunch *** Curious *** Not concerned Nagakura In Days Past 1 I… * Left him alone. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Woke him up. Nagakura In Days Past 2 I… * We shouldn't. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Yeah, okay. Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… *** Enjoy the evening **** Maybe you should… **** We need to take care of Nagakura **** What will you do, Harada? *** I'm worried about him * Stay at headquarters Nagakura In Days Past 3 I… * I don't think so. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I know what you mean. "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer *** Hijikata *** Harada and Nagakura **** I don't think I should **** All right, I'll come ** Suggest we head back * Decline their offer Nagakura In Days Past 4 I… * Because we're going to lose? * Okay. ''(Ephemera +1)'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Nagakura and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ** Gave up. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put * Talk to someone * Search the compound ** Sure, when I get the chance someday. ** No, I can't. I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. ** Actually, I'm a page. ** No, I'm not. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. ** Look for Okita. ** Look for Heisuke. ** Scope things out. *** Go upstairs. *** Need to take care of Nagakura. **** Okay, I'll go check on the others. **** No, show me your hand right now. * Remain in the compound. "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. *** Stop Nagakura. *** Fight as well. **** I see where you're coming from. **** I'm not sure I agree. ''(Romance +1)'' ** To Hamaguri Gate. ** To Kuge Gate. * …will stay behind. I… * Left him alone. ''(Romance +1)'' * Woke him up. Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. ** Go back to my room. *** Am glad he's alive, though. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Know it must have hurt Nagakura, too. I… * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. I… * We shouldn't. (Romance +1) * Yeah, okay. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. ** …think I understand what you mean. ''(Romance +1)'' ** …feel like that's a tough situation. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. I… * I don't think so. ''(Romance +1)'' * I know what you mean. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. ** Remain in the room. ** Run away from the room. *** Fight Kazama. *** Call for help. **** If that happens, I'll need your help. **** Please don't push yourself. ''(Romance +1)'' I… * I'm sure they understand. * Can I be one, too? I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. ** I'll do anything. *** Ran after Nagakura. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Remained here with Heisuke. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 What could I say? * Is it because we might lose? * Okay, I understand. ''(Romance +1)'' In response, I said… * You'll come back, right? * Do you have to go? ''(Romance +1)'' I told him… * It's not over yet. ''(Romance +1)'' * That's unfortunate. Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Nagakura has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/2199.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with low romance. Bad Ending * You'll come back, right? * That's unfortunate. Tragic Ending * Do you have to go? * That's unfortunate. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Minor routes Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes